


Promessas de Honra

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Rare Pairings, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garotos não rezam para ser resgatados. Era isso que os outros diziam, não era masculino querer ajuda. Se os escudeiros que estavam batendo nele soubessem que era exatamente isso que Howland estava fazendo eles ririam ainda mais. Mas ele não se arrependeu porque talvez os deuses tivessem lhe ouvido porque o resgate veio, na forma de uma garota de quatorze anos - Lyanna/Howland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garotos não rezam para ser resgatados.

Era isso que os outros diziam, não era masculino querer ajuda. Se os escudeiros que estavam batendo nele soubessem que era exatamente isso que Howland estava fazendo eles provavelmente ririam ainda mais. Mas ele não se arrependeu porque talvez os deuses tivessem lhe ouvido porque o resgate veio, mesmo que na forma de uma garota de quatorze anos.

A garota estava usando um vestido, um bonito e caro, mas as bordas estavam sujas de terra, assim como suas unhas, e ela gritou com raiva :

“Parem !”

“Porque você se importava garota ?”

“Ele é um dos homens do meu pai ! E você não vai machucá-lo !”

“É mesmo e o que você vai fazer ?”

“Eu vou lutar com você !”

Assim que ela disse os três escudeiros caíram no riso.

“EU VOU !” a garota gritou.

Os escudeiros começaram a rir ainda mais, e a garota avançou no que estava mais perto e mordeu a mão dele, ele levantou a outra mão para bater nela mas hesitou quando estava prestes a tocar a pele dele.

“Que se foda isso não vale a pena, vamos embora” ele disse e já foi andando para longe

“Estúpidos !”

“Não tanto quando o Reed que precisa da sua namoradinha pra defendê-lo” um dos outros escudeiros gritou de longe antes deles desaparecerem da vista.

Howland começou a se levantar mas seu tornozelo parecia estar torcido porque assim que ele de pôs de pé ele sentiu uma dor, e começou a cair de novo mas a garota o pegou antes que ele atingisse o chão.

“Você está bem ?” ela disse.

“Sim, eu acho, só preciso andar devagar”

“Vem cá eu te ajudo” ela disse já posicionando o braço de Howland ao redor dos ombros dela. E eles começaram a andar rumo ao acampamento.

“Obrigada” Howland disse.

“Não se preocupe não é longe”

“Eu não quis dizer só por isso, eu to falando por ter vindo me ajudar, foi muito corajoso”

“Muito corajoso para uma menina ?”

“Não, muito corajoso em geral, alguns rapazes passaram por lá enquanto os outros estavam me batendo e eles não fizeram nada para ajudar”

“Obrigada” ela disse com um sorriso tímido, mas logo voltou a colocar sua cara corajosa e continuou falando : “Eu não estava mentindo sabe, eu poderia lutar contra eles, eu sou muito boa com a espada, eu apenas não tenho ela comigo agora”

Mulheres guerreiras parecia algo que pertencia a canções, mas com ela Howland acreditava que podia ser uma realidade. Ela deve ter conseguido ver o que ele estava pensando porque sua expressão passou de defensiva para amigável.

“Hum, eu sei que você é uma Stark, mas eu não sei o seu nome”

“É Lyanna”

“Certo, então Lyanna Stark você é minha salvadora e você tem a minha eterna gratidão, caso você precise de qualquer coisa pode me pedir eu prometo”

Lyanna riu, o que fez Howland se sentir um tanto tolo mas não de uma maneira ruim.

“Você não devia dizer coisas assim”

“Por que não ?”

“Porque do jeito que eu sou é bem capaz de eu te cobrar um dia”


	2. Capítulo 2

Um cavaleiro apareceu no torneio de Harrenhal naquele dia, o seu rosto estava mascarado e na sua armadura havia o desenho de uma arvore, a maioria disse que era uma arvore que ria, mas Howland Reed achava que parecia bem mais com uma arvore de coração que havia pelos bosques sagrados do Norte. O cavaleiro desafiou os três rapazes que haviam batido nele alguns dias atrás, e ele venceu cada um deles. Rei Aerys ficou paranóico que o sujeito era um inimigo e mandou seu filho o príncipe Rhaegar para capturar o cavaleiro misterioso, e naquela noite quando Howland abriu a porta do seu quarto era justamente o cavaleiro misterioso que estava ali, Howland o puxou para dentro do quarto e o cavaleiro tirou o seu capacete, Howland encarou para o rosto que previamente estava escondido por cerca de dez segundos e aí disse :

“Você é insana”

“Só percebeu isso agora ?” Lyanna disse sorrindo.

“Bem eu tive as minhas suspeitas ao longo dessa última semana mas confirmado só agora”

“Tá, mas agora me ajuda a tirar essa armadura pra colocar o meu vestido antes do meu pai vir me procurar”

“Tá”

Howland tirou as ombreiras dela e a placa de metal, foi só aí que ele notou que ela só estava usando suas roupas debaixo, ele pode sentir suas bochechas corando.

“Você está vermelho ! Você está embaraçado !” Lyanna disse rindo.

“Se eu estou embaraçado é apenas pela sua completa falta de noção” ele disse virando de costas até que Lyanna acabasse de se trocar.

“Isso lá é jeito de se falar com sua salvadora ? A garota que bravamente entrou nesse torneio e derrotou três escudeiros para defender a sua honra ?”

“Eu não te pedi para fazer isso”

“Bem a Casa Reed está sobre a proteção da Casa Stark, você não precisou pedir, foi decidido a séculos atrás pelos nossos ancestrais”

“Essa é uma desculpa” Howland disse mas não conseguiu evitar de sorrir um pouco.

“Vamos, aqueles caras precisavam de uma lição, e assim você teve a chance de conferir que eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que era boa com a espada”

“Eu nunca achei que você estivesse”

“Então porque você tá reclamando tanto ?”

“Porque se os outros descobrirem você pode acabar encrencada, o seu pai, os seus irmãos, o seu noivo”

“Meu pai tá ocupado falando com todos os Senhores importantes do sul tentando arranjar uma noiva pro Ned e pro Benjen. Meus irmãos estão encantados demais com Ashara Dayne para reparar em qualquer coisa que eu esteja fazendo. E quem liga pro Robert ?”

“Eu ainda acho que você devia ter mais cautela, o Rei é paranoico e ele ainda deve estar mandando gente pra te procurar, eu ainda não entendo como você conseguiu despistar o príncipe Rhaegar”

“Pra falar a verdade eu não despistei”

“O quê ?”

“Ele me achou, e ele sabe quem eu sou, mas ele prometeu guardar segredo”

“E você confia nele ?”

“Eu acho que sim, ele foi gentil”

“Certo”

“Pode se virar agora, eu não vou mais ofender os seus olhos sensíveis com a minha seminudez, o bravo cavaleiro já se transformou na dama”

“Eu acho que seria necessário mais do que uma troca de roupa pra fazer isso”

“Você está dizendo que eu não sou uma dama ?”

“Não, eu quis dizer que mesmo com o vestido você continua como o bravo cavaleiro”

“Boa resposta”


	3. Capítulo 3

Príncipe Rhaegar ganhou o torneio, isso já era esperado, seria ele ou Arthur Dayne, ou talvez o cavaleiro da arvore que ri, todas as vezes em que Howland ouviu isso ele não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso de aparecer no seu rosto, embora isso também acontecesse toda vez que alguém citava o nome da garota que ele sabia estar por trás da mascara do cavaleiro que causara tanto alvoroço naquele torneio. Todo mundo estava rindo e celebrando, isso até Rhaegar Targaryen passar direto pela sua esposa grávida e colocar a coroa de flores no colo de Lyanna Stark.

Então um silêncio dominou as arquibancadas, o tipo de silêncio que gritava.

.

.

.

Howland ficou no corredor onde o quarto de Lyanna estava, ele esperou os irmãos, o pai, e o noivo dela irem embora antes de bater na porta dela.

Quando ela abriu a porta ela sorriu levemente, mas os olhos dela estavam avermelhados e inchados, como se ela estivesse chorando há pouco tempo atrás.

“Oi” ela disse.

“Oi, posso entrar ?”

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele entrou e ela fechou a porta.

“Então Rainha do amor e da beleza”

Ele pretendia que o seu comentário fosse aliviar a tensão mas causou o efeito oposto.

“Não foi minha culpa !”

“Eu sei”

“Eu não pedi pra ele fazer aquilo !”

“Eu sei Lya”

“Bem então você é o único, meu pai, meus irmãos, e todo resto passaram a noite olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma grande sedutora destruidora de lares”

“Porque você acha que ele fez isso ?”

“Eu não sei, talvez ele quisesse me honrar, naquele dia que ele me achou ele disse que eu merecia ganhar o torneio”

“O que mais ele disse ?”

“Nada demais, ele me emprestou uma capa, ele beijou a minha bochecha”

“Ele te beijou ?”

“Na bochecha ! Não é como se eu tivesse transado com o sujeito no meio da floresta, foi gentil foi algo de cortesia como em uma canção” ela disse e as suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

“Você gosta do príncipe”

“Não !” ela disse perdendo completamente a expressão sonhadora de seu rosto.

“Eu vejo que você guardou a coroa”

“Sim ! Se todo mundo vai me odiar eu acho que pelo menos eu mereço manter a coroa. Quer saber vai embora Howland, eu não quero mais falar com você”

“Como você quiser sua majestade” ele disse saindo do quarto.

“Eu achei que você fosse meu amigo”

“Eu sou seu amigo”

“Um amigo não me julgaria desse jeito” ela disse antes de bater a porta na cara dele.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte Howland foi procurar Lyanna para fazer as pazes e encontrou o quarto dela desocupado, e logo soube que os Starks tinham ido embora.

Nos meses seguintes ele mandou duas cartas para ela, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta, ele estava quase parando de pensar nela quando chegou na Atalaia da Água cinzenta as noticias que Lyanna Stark tinha sido raptada por Rhaegar Targaryen.


	4. Capítulo 4

Foi Ned Stark que fez Howland um cavaleiro, a maioria dos outros homens prestaram seus juramentos perante a Robert, mas o líder da rebelião e mais recentemente o Rei de Westeros não gostava dele desde uma das primeiras vitórias quando enquanto ligeiramente bêbado Howland sugeriu que talvez Lyanna tivesse fugido com Rhaegar por escolha. Foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, e demorou semanas até que os hematomas dos socos que Robert lhe deu naquela noite se curassem completamente. Mas em retrospecto ele achou isso bom, afinal para ele parecia errado fazer um juramente que era principalmente sobre honra para o tipo de homem que sorria ao ser apresentado os corpos de duas crianças.

Como os chefes da Casa Stark e da Casa Reed eles deveriam ter esperado a coroação para jurar lealdade ao Rei mas ao invés disso os dois foram para Dorne, para Lyanna. Ned era quieto e sério mas foi ligeiramente fácil para Howland se tornar amigo dele ao longo da rebelião, talvez porque os motivos dele eram os mesmos.

.

.

.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito que um dia ele derrotaria Sor Arthur Dayne o melhor cavaleiro dos sete reinos em combate Howland teria achado que era uma piada, mas foi o que aconteceu no dia em que eles chegaram a Torre da Alegria. A sua experiência na guerra causara uma grande melhora nas suas habilidades com a espada mas ele não conseguia deixar de achar que também sorte contara bem mais, ou destino ele pensava nos dias quando estava com uma disposição mais dada a acreditar no misticismo.

Ned entrou na torre e subiu as escadas para encontrar Lyanna enquanto Howland ficou esperando nos pés das escadas. Howland se importava com a garota, ele gostava dela ,ele se sentia muito grato a ela pelas coisas que ela fez quando eles se conheceram e mesmo após todo aquele tempo distante pensava nela como uma amiga. Mas Ned era o irmão dela, ele merecia ser aquele que a resgataria, o primeiro rosto que ela veria para associar com salvação, a sua família, Lyanna merecia isso também. Mas aparentemente o reencontro não tinha sido tão feliz quanto na mente de Howland, porque não demorou muito até que ele pudesse ouvir os dois gritando um com o outro, ele estava tão acostumado com o som que ele quase nem notou quando os gritos mudaram, e passaram a ser só de Ned, dessa vez o chamndo pedindo por ajuda.

Howland subiu as escadas correndo e encontrou no quarto Lyanna no chão aparentemente inconsciente cercada por sangue e Ned com suas mãos tremendo prendendo os pulsos dela com força tentando parar o sangramento. Howland tirou sua capa e enrolou no braço dela formando um torniquete improvisado, eles ficaram assim alguns minutos até terem certeza que ela não estava mais sangrando e então com muito cuidado a moveram para a cama, só então Howland ousou perguntar :

“O que aconteceu ?”

“Ela pegou uma daga e cortou um dos seus pulsos”

“Porque ela fez isso ?”

Antes que Ned pudesse responder Lyanna falou ainda bem fraca e com os olhos entreabertos :

“Me prometa Ned, me prometa que você não vai deixar Robert matar minha filha, me prometa que você não vai me fazer casar com ele”


	5. Capítulo 5

“Fique parada” Howland disse.

“É fácil falar quando não é você que ta tendo uma agulha enfiada na sua pele” Lyanna disse.

“Você precisa de pontos”

“Tá. De qualquer maneira como você aprendeu a fazer isso ?”

“Durante a guerra nem sempre haviam meistres por perto para nos dar tratamento médico, então a gente tinha que cuidar um dos outros, o seu irmão também sabe fazer, ele até costurou esse corte no meu ombro há alguns meses atrás”

“Então porque ele não está aqui fazendo isso ?”

“As mãos dele estavam tremendo demais ainda, então eu me ofereci para fazer”

“Bem se ele as mãos dele estão tremendo tanto ele não devia estar segurando um bebê” ela disse olhando por cima dos ombros de Howland, para Ned que estava no outro lado do quarto de frente para o berço “Embora eu suponho que seja bom de qualquer maneira, se ele se apegar a minha filha ele provavelmente não vai se sentir tentado a entregá-la para o Robert”

“Ele já prometeu que ele não vai fazer isso”

“Pessoas quebram as suas promessas as vezes”

“Sim, mas não pessoas honrosas, e o seu irmão é uma delas. Visenya vai estar segura”

“O nome dela não é Visenya”

“Bem, eu assumi já que Rhaegar chamou os outros filhos dele de Rhaenys e Aegon que ele ia querer chamar ela de Visenya”

“Ele queria. Mas ele está morto agora, e eu sou a mãe dela então eu escolho como ela vai se chamar, e eu não vou dar pra ela um estúpido nome Targaryen”

“Certo, então qual é o nome dela ?”

“Eu não decidi ainda”

Ele sorriu com isso e voltou a se concentrar em costurar o braço de Lyanna. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele assumiu que Lyanna não tinha mais nada a dizer, mas quando ele levantou seus olhos ele viu que ela estava o encarando.

“Tem algo na sua mente Lya ?” ele perguntou.

“Você é uma pessoa honrosa ?”

“Eu tento ser”

“Uma vez você me prometeu que caso eu precisasse de alguma coisa que eu deveria te pedir, você se lembra disso ?”

“É claro”

“Você se lembra que eu disse que você não devia dizer coisas assim ?”

“Sim, eu lembro disso também”

“Bem, eu estava certa você não deveria ter dito aquilo, porque eu estou prestes a cobrar que você cumpra a sua palavra”

.

.

.

Eles ficaram na Torre por mais alguns dias, e os quatro (Ned, Howland, Lyanna e sua filha) continuaram pelo mesmo caminho por uns dois dias, até chegarem numa cidade com um Porto, era um pequeno mas isso para os propósitos deles era bom, Ned continuaria cavalgando rumo a Starfall, Howland assumiu que era para informar os Daynes sobre a morte de Arthur, mas Lyanna descobriu que havia bem mais, no momento em que ela mencionou o nome de Ashara Dayne o rosto de Ned se empalideceu.

“Eu achei que você tinha se casado com a garota Tully” Lyanna disse.

“Eu me casei”

“Então porque você está indo atrás de uma mulher que você beijou em um torneio ?”

“Eu ouvi que ela está grávida”

“E daí ? Você espera ser convidado para o batizad...oh...deuses...é seu ?”

“Eu não tenho certeza, poderia ser”

“Deuses eu esperava isso do Brandon, mas você”

“Eu suponho que também poderia ser do Brandon também. E não importa, de qualquer maneira eu vou dizer que é meu”

“Porque ?”

“Porque ia quebrar o coração da Cat se ela soubesse que o Brandon a traiu, ela se casou comigo por dever, era por ele que ela realmente estava apaixonada”

“Eu entendo” ela disse e abraçou Ned.

Era para ser um abraço de consolo, mas acabou se tornando um abraço de despedida. Quando eles se afastaram os olhos de Ned estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele disse :

“Por favor mude de idéia Lya, Robert é seu noivo, ele começou uma guerra por você, e eu tenho certeza que quando vocês se casarem ele vai mudar, ele te ama tanto”

“Amor é doce meu querido Ned, mas não muda a natureza de um homem”

“O que eu vou dizer para os outros ?”

“Diga para eles que a sua irmãzinha morreu naquela torre, de algumas maneiras você nem vai estar mentindo”


	6. Capítulo 6

Howland e Lyanna desembarcaram na ilha de Tarth vindos de Dorne, e por lá eles ficariam pelos próximos dias até o próximo navio que partisse para o norte. E foi lá que eles ouviram as noticias que Lyanna Stark estava morta. Howland pensou que talvez Lyanna fosse ficar insegura quando ouvisse isso, talvez que ela mudasse de idéia, mas ela só deu um leve sorriso e continuou andando pelo mercado experimentando coisas que os vendedores ofereciam enquanto Howland a seguia segurando o bebê.

“Howland vem ver isso !” Lyanna o chamou de uma barraca na frente.

“O que ?”

“Estão vendendo pinturas do Rei Robert e da falecida Lady Lyanna” ela disse entretida.

Howland ficou ligeiramente em pânico até ver a pintura. Era uma bela pintura, mas para Howland parecia completamente bizarra, pelo quão diferente era da garota a sua frente. A única coisa em comum era a cor dos cabelos, mas os da Lyanna da pintura presos em um penteado elaborado, os olhos eram de um azul profundo ao invés do tom acinzentado que eles tinham na realidade, o seu rosto mais fino, os seus lábios vermelhos e maiores, sua pele branca como a neve, enquanto a de Lyanna estava queimada pelo seu tempo em Dorne, e um vestido impecável branco e azul com bordado em ouro, enquanto ela assim como Howland estava usando roupas simples da plebe, com um tom meio marrom, para passarem despercebidos.

“É assim que os outros acham que eu sou ?” ela disse bem baixo perto do ouvido dele.

“Eu acho que sim”

“O tipo de mulher pelo qual uma guerra começaria” ela disse.

Ela olhou para a pintura por mais uns dez segundos antes de pegar Howland pelo braço e o puxar para continuar andando.

“Eu não sabia que Tarth era tão movimentada” ela disse.

“Geralmente não é, muita gente deve ter vindo pra cá por causa da guerra, as ilhas tendem a ser bem menos afetadas que o continente quando essas coisas acontecem”

“Oh, certo. É claro”

Era estranho, ouvir que o mundo acreditava que ela estava morta, e ver uma pintura estranha que mostrava como o mundo a via não diminuirá nem um pouco o bom humor de Lyanna, mas aquele comentário sim.

.

.

.

Mais tarde eles arranjaram um quarto numa pensão, Lyanna e o bebê foram dormir na cama e Howland arranjou um cobertor e formou uma cama improvisada no chão. Ele estava quase dormindo quando Lyanna se deitou ao lado dele.

“Você quer trocar de lugar ?” ele perguntou.

“Não, eu apenas quero te perguntar uma coisa, e eu quero que você seja honesto”

“Tá, pergunta então”

“Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa horrível ?”

“Deuses Lya, de onde isso veio ? Porque você sequer pensaria em algo assim ? “

“Você viu a rebelião, você viu a guerra, você sabe porque aconteceu”

“A culpa não foi sua, você era uma prisioneira”

“Eu acabei uma prisioneira, mas eu não comecei desse jeito. Rhaegar apareceu em Winterfell e ele falou todas essas coisas sobre amor e destino, parecia tão bonito e como uma menininha estúpida eu acreditei nele, e pelo primeiro mês foi lindo, mas aí eu soube da morte do meu pai e do meu irmão, eu queria voltar mas ele não me deixou, eu até tentei fugir algumas vezes mas ele e aqueles cavaleiros me encontraram”

“Mesmo assim não é sua culpa, ninguém poderia ter previsto que as coisas iam escalar do jeito que elas escalaram. E de qualquer maneira você tinha quatorze anos, Rhaegar tinha trinta e três, ele era o adulto, ele devia saber melhor, ele deveria ter sido mais responsável. Você não é uma pessoa horrível”

“Obrigada”

“Não precisa agradecer, eu só disse o que eu acho”

“Obrigada mesmo assim” ela disse e deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele antes de voltar para a sua cama.


	7. Capítulo 7

Eles ainda passaram mais uns dias em Tarth, até que um navio partisse para o North, houveram alguns antes mas o elemento principal era achar um navio em que dificilmente alguém que pudesse reconhecer Lyanna poderia embarcar. Nunca lhe ocorreu que encontrar alguém que reconhecesse ele pudesse encontrá-lo, mas este foi o caso. O sujeito que o reconheceu trabalhava para a Casa Blackmyre e fez uma reverencia quando viu Howland.

Era apropriado já que a Casa Blackmyre era juramentada a Casa Reed, mas mesmo assim era estranho para Howland, ele recebera as noticias que seu pai tinha falecido apenas alguns meses antes enquanto a rebelião ainda estava acontecendo, era quase bizarro pensar que com ele não tinha nem dezessete anos e era o Senhor da Casa mais importante entre os Cragnomanos. Perdido nesse pensamento ele nem notou que Lyanna tinha saído da cabine deles.

“Howland vem logo pra nossa cabine, tá ficando frio e eu quero fechar as portas”

Pelo olhar que o sujeito lhe deu Howland podia ver que ele estava pensando que Lyanna era uma prostituta, então ele acabou dizendo sem pensar :

“Querida me permita apresentá-la a Sor Justin, ele trabalhou para a Casa Blackmyre por muitos anos. Sor Justin conheça minha esposa Jyana”

“Oh, eu não sabia que você tinha se casado”

“Aconteceu no sul, durante a guerra”

“Certo, então qual era a sua Casa Jyana ?”

“Nenhuma” Howland disse em pânico.

“Oh, um arranjo de amor, são raros ver desse tipo na nobreza”

“Nós tendemos a fazer as coisas um tanto diferente entre os cragnomanos”

“Eu suponho que sim. De qualquer maneira eu também tenho que voltar para a minha cabine, prazer em conhecê-la Senhora Jyana”

“O prazer é meu” Lyanna disse.

E foram um para cada lado, quando Lyanna e Howland ficaram sozinhos ela disse :

“Jyana ?”

“Eu achei que fosse a parte da esposa que faria com que você reclamasse”

“Não essa parte fez sentido”

“Hum-“

“Bem você podia ter dito que eu era a sua amante e nossa filha uma bastarda, mas marido e mulher parece uma desculpa melhor, eu não acho que eles teriam acreditado que você era do tipo que mantinha uma mulher com quem você não fosse casado”

“Muitos homens tiveram mulheres que eles não eram casados durante a guerra, como você sabe que eu não fui um deles ?”

“Sabendo, não é da sua natureza. Mas voltando ao assunto : Jyana ? É tão óbvio você só trocou o J pelo L”

“Eu improvisei, e eu não acho que ele desconfiou”

“Mas ainda assim Jyana”

“Qual é o problema com a letra J ?”

“Nada, eu gosto de alguns nomes com J : Julia, Jon, Jeyne, Jojen. Na verdade eu gosto bastante desse último, o que você acha de ser o nome da minha filha ?”

“Soa mais como um nome de menino”

“Tá eu penso em outro então, eu vou dormir agora”

“Certo, boa noite Lyanna”

“Boa noite Jowland”


	8. Capítulo 8

Howland acordou com o bebê chorando na cabine a bordo uma noite pouco antes deles chegarem no porto dos Dedos. Lyanna estava acordada sentada em frente a janela imóvel, ele se aproximou dela e viu que os olhos dela estavam brancos.

Ela voltou para o seu corpo enquanto ele trocava a fralda do bebê. Ela pareceu ter se assustado em ver que ele estava acordado, eles se olharam por um longo tempo, antes de Howland quebrar o silêncio :

“Então você é uma Warg”

“Uma o que ?”

“Uma troca-pele, uma pessoa que pode andar na pele de animais”

“Eu não sei do que você está falando”

“Lya eu não sou um idiota, eu vi”

“Tá. Então eu sou uma Warg, e daí ?”

“Há quanto tempo você consegue fazer isso ?”

“Não muito tempo, quando eu era mais nova eu costumava ter sonhos em que eu era um cavalo ou um cão, mas eu só fui capaz de começar a fazer quando eu estava nesse último ano, havia esses pássaros que pousavam na torre e dentro deles eu podia ser livre por um tempo, eu nunca conseguia ir muito longe, toda vez que eu tentava voar pra além das montanhas vermelhas eu era puxada de novo pro meu corpo”

“Ainda bem”

“Porque ? Foi horrível todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu”

“Porque você podia perder a si mesma dentro do animal, sem falar que o seu corpo ficaria pra trás”

“Eu acho que você subestima o quanto eu odiava estar presa”

“Você tem sonhos verdes, hum, sonhos premonitórios ?”

“Você acha que se eu pudesse ver o futuro a minha vida seria a bagunça que ela é hoje”

“Provavelmente não, mas com você nunca se sabe”

“Eu não vejo o futuro nos meus sonhos, satisfeito ? E o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra ?”

“Geralmente os Wargs mais poderosos também tem sonhos verdes”

“Então acho que eu estou destinada a ser uma das medíocres. De qualquer maneira como você sabe tanto disso ? Você é um também ?”

“Não, mas entre os cronogmanos tem um número considerável deles”

“Você acha que quando nós chegarmos lá algum deles concordaria em me ensinar ?”

“Eu não sei, provavelmente sim”

“Eu acho que eu gostaria disso”

“Bom”

"Você me acha estranha ?"

"Sim, mas tem mais haver com a sua personalidade do que com que qualquer outra coisa"

Lyanna sorriu e disse :

“Agora me passa a Lyanna Jr ela provavelmente deve estar sentindo a minha falta”

“Por favor me diga que você não está falando sério quanto a esse nome”

“Porque não ? Homens vivem dando os seus nomes pros seus filhos, porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo ?”

“Porque ter alguém chamada Lyanna Jr poderia fazer os outros se perguntarem sobre a primeira Lyanna”

“Tá, eu escolho outro seu estraga-prazeres”

“Certo, então mais cedo você era uma pássaro de novo ?”

“Não, eu estava na mente de um golfinho, foi incrível”

“Eu imagino, só toma cuidado por favor”

“Eu vou, mas você não precisa se preocupar eu não quero mais deixar esse corpo para trás de vez e eu não vou, essa parte da minha vida acabou no dia em que você e o meu irmão apareceram na Torre”


	9. Capítulo 9

“Você tem certeza que esse é o caminho certo ?” Lyanna perguntou com um leve temor em sua voz.

Ela inicialmente tinha achado bem excitante ter que usar um barco para atravessar os pântanos até chegarem a Atalaia da Água Cinzenta, mas agora conforme estava ficando mais escuro e mais frio aquele cenário a deixava um tanto receosa.

“Provavelmente sim” Howland respondeu.

“Como assim provavelmente ?”

“As vezes quando as águas do pântano sobem a ilha onde o castelo fica muda de lugar”

“Eu achei que isso fosse um mito”

“Não é”

“Parece magia, como algo de um conto de fadas”

“Winterfell também parece do jeito que você fala, esse castelo quente no meio da neve”

“Eu gostaria de te levar lá um dia, o negócio do calor é só por causa das fontes termais que Brandon o Construtor utilizou para aquecer o lugar, basicamente engenharia, mas ainda assim o lugar é belo e parece algo de um conto de fadas mesmo quando se está ciente da explicação”

“Eu gostaria de ir”

“Provavelmente vai demorar um bom tempo até que eu possa ir lá sem ser reconhecida, uns trinta anos no mínimo”

“Talvez com vinte já de”

“Você acha ?”

“Eu espero”

“Eu também, mas é meio triste de qualquer maneira, minha filha não vai passar a sua infância em Winterfell”

“Sim, mas os pântanos são legais para uma criança, tem as florestas pra explorar, e na ilha tem uma parte que é descampada onde tem bastante espaço pra correr, não é Winterfell ou uma corte no sul mas dependendo da personalidade dela talvez ela venha a gostar mais daqui do que ela gostaria desses outros lugares”

“Eu gostaria se eu estivesse no lugar dela, talvez aqui eu possa criá-la pra fazer as coisas que eu gostaria de ter aprendido, como caçar e lutar, para ajudar aqueles que precisam como um herói em uma canção, mesmo que ela seja uma menina”

“Lyanna Jr parece que vai crescer para ser uma mulher fantástica”

“Ela vai, mas o nome dela não é Lyanna Jr”

“Eu sei, mas até você decidir é preciso chamar ela de alguma coisa”

“Eu já escolhi o nome dela”

“Porque você não me contou ?”

“Porque eu não queria que você colocasse defeito que nem você fez com os outros”

“Então qual o nome dela ?”

“Meera, significa luz, eu já estou chamando ela mentalmente assim há mais de uma semana então não importa o que você ache eu não vou trocar”

“Oh. Eu acho que é bonito”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim Lya”

“Bom, então eu acho que isso torna oficial” Lyanna levou sua mão até a borda do barco, passou seus dedos na água e levou umas gotas até a testa do bebê “Eu aqui te nomeio Meera Reed, quer dizer Snow, Meera Snow”

“O primeiro seria a melhor opção, todo mundo no barco até o norte te conhecia como minha esposa, e também os donos daquela pensão, não fará sentido que ela não tivesse o meu sobrenome. Também Meera Reed soa bem melhor”

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Sim, eu estou. Agora será que você pode remar um pouco que eu seguro o bebê ? Meus braços estão me matando”

“Tá” Lyanna disse e entregou a sua filha nos braços de Howland.

Ele levantou a menina para seus olhos ficarem bem alinhados com os dela e disse :

“Olá Meera Reed”

A menina pareceu sorrir dele ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, assim como a sua mãe.


End file.
